


ACMÉ | MMFD

by irohny



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Violacion, abuso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Ella tiene el poder, ¿verdad?
Kudos: 2





	ACMÉ | MMFD

Chloe pidió, no por primera vez, que fuera gentil. Que la besara con lentitud, que aflojara un poco las manos cuando la sostenía de las caderas, que no jalara de su cabello. O que al menos redujera el ritmo de sus estocadas cuando ella comenzaba a sangrar.

Pero Ian siempre se reía, y contestaba que así era tal y como ella lo quería, que dejara de fingir estar avergonzada. Ian susurraba en su oído lo mucho que ella amaba ser sometida, marcada, dominada, cuánto la excitaba ser llamada una perra y ser escupida en el rostro, en el pecho, con el semen manchando sus muslos, con los moretones adornando sus nalgas.

Y Chloe reía, drogada, entumecida, sucia. Porque ella tenía el control, por supuesto. Era su cuerpo y hacía lo que quería con él. ¿Ella o Ian? No importaba.

Porque se sentía tan bien que alguien la quisiera tanto que no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima, tocándola como si estuviera loco. ¡Y ella puede ser una mala persona! ¿A quién le importa?

—¡Chloe!  
  
Escucha que gritan desde abajo. Ian sigue arriba de ella, impidiéndole respirar, moverse, escapar. Es Rae.

—Rae... —gime, y su cabeza golpea el respaldo de la cama.

—Cierra la boca, perra —gorgotea Ian, errático, salvaje. Violento.

Chloe se siente estallar, se siente morir. La puerta se cierra, y sabe que Rae se ha ido. ¿Realmente vino?

No importa ahora, porque se desmaya cuando las sensaciones son demasiadas. Sabe que Ian no limpiará sus lágrimas ni su sangre, de todas maneras, ella sigue teniendo el poder. Inconsciente y rota, es lo único que sabe ser, y hoy se muestra en todo su esplendor.


End file.
